In order to meet a continuing consumer demand for comfort when individuals are in a prone or lying position, whether lying in bed, on a couch, on a floor, or any other location, numerous prior art constructions have been developed. Typically, these prior art configurations comprise either very expensive, complex movable bed frame constructions or inexpensive, adjustable back rests or fixed position inflation devices. However, no moderately priced system exists which is able to provide the comfort of a bed system, without its cost or complexity while also providing a system which is capable of being used in any desired location.
The inexpensive back rests, while often usable in various locations, merely have fixed positions or movable cushion or pad constructions which attempt to provide comfort by elevating an individual's back at a desired angle to the ground or to the bed on which the structure is mounted. While providing some comfort, these systems are incapable of providing the fullbody support and range of positions which consumer's are seeking. Consequently, although numerous prior art constructions have been developed, none of these prior art cushions, pads, or adjustable back rests, have been capable of satisfying or meeting the consumer's needs and wants.
As an alternate to these back rest constructions, other prior art products have been developed for use in bed to enable the consumer to be partially elevated, with the back of the user supported in order to watch television or read more comfortably. Typically, these constructions employ air-inflation systems which either lie on top of the bed or are placed between the mattress and the box spring. However, these systems have similarly proved to be incapable of meeting the consumer's needs.
In particular, the prior art systems which lie on top of the bed must be removed prior to sleeping due to the bulkiness of the systems and the discomfort caused by the systems when not in use. The air inflation systems constructed for being placed underneath the mattress raise the entire mattress during their use. However, these systems, also, are removed by the consumer when lying flat, due to the discomfort caused by their bulk when not in use. Consequently, these prior art inflation systems have been incapable of meeting the consumer requirements.
Furthermore, these prior art air inflation systems have been specifically limited to being used either on or under a mattress. However, although additional comfort is realized when in the raised position, these systems are incapable of providing a system which is completely portable and enables its use in any desired location or in any desired surface, such as on the floor, couch or outdoors. Consequently, these prior art systems are extremely limited, and incapable of providing the full range of support and comfort the consumer is seeking.
The other prior art systems presently available, in an attempt to provide consumer's with complete comfort while in bed, are extremely expensive, motor-controlled, movable frame constructions having complex structures causing the mattress supporting frame to move or articulate in various directions upon command. Although these systems are capable of moving the mattress supported on the frame in a plurality of alternate positions and configurations, these prior art systems are limited in their ability, due to their inherent high cost as well as being usable only in a single location. Clearly, these prior art constructions are incapable of being moved to any desired location, as is desired.
Another inherent drawback with these expensive frame moving complex structures is their complete inability to attain a construction usable for a king-size or queen-size bed where both partners can independently and separately control the elevation of their back or leg supporting zones. Only by buying two separate systems are individuals able to approach independent control. However, such a requirement causes individuals to incur substantially added expense, while still not satisfying the consumer's needs and desires for an efficient, portable, self-contained, adjustable, construction which is reasonably priced.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-positionable, universally adjustable support system which is portable, self-contained, unitary in construction and enables multi-purpose use with both convenience and comfort.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-positionable, universally adjustably support system having the characteristic features described above, which is inexpensive to manufacture while being substantially equivalent to expensive, complicated, mechanically operated bed raising systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the universally adjustable support system having the characteristic features described above which is sufficiently lightweight to be easily carried to any desired location for enabling the user to obtain the adjustable beneficial characteristics in any desired location or on any desired support surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the universally adjustable support system having the characteristic features described above which can also be permanently installed on a bed for use, when desired, while also being retained on the bed when not in use, without in any way interfering with the consumer's normal sleep habits.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.